piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1998 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega
The 1998 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega Superspeedway is an event that was known for only 3 finishers. Those being Claude Scruggs (winner), Lee Revkins somehow 2nd and Murray Clutchburn 3rd. It's one of the races of part-timers Dale Jr, Lee Revkins himself, Winford Rutherford, Mac Icar, Davey Apex, Dirkson D'agostino, Darren Leadfoot, Ralph Carlow, Sage Vanderspin, Kevin Shiftright and Todd Marcus, as well as one of the races of Mark Landis and rookie Manny Flywheel. However, Aiken Axler did not race because he's part time. The 1989 Rookies (except Rusty Cornfuel) crashed into each other in lap 168 and part-timer Rutherford blew engine. Transcript The Accident Chick Hicks: ARGH! I am so done being 3rd, I'm gonna so PUSH you Johnny! Johnny: OWWWWWWWW! (Johnny takes out Chick as a well) Chick: OH HOW DARE YOU INVOLVE ME! (More cars gets piled up and piled up. Suddenly, Ruby Oaks hits the side of The King) Luke: NO! OAKS HAS HIT THE KING! Roger: NO! NO! NO! Pinkie: Flying in the air is Dale Earnhardt Jr as he can only pray he hits lightly. BUT HE HITS the ground causing him to get bent while Dirkson D'agostino loses two of his wheels, one of his wheels hits Misti and another hits Aiken and Billy Oilchanger flies in the air also while his wife watches in horror from the Octane Gain pit. Spike: HOLY CRAP THAT IS HUGE! Pinkie: OH MY GOD! Floyd BARELY DODGES AND SO DOES LEE! HAUL INNGAS GETS INVOLVED! THE KING GETS INVOLVED! RUBY FREAKING EASY OAKS THE GOD OF THE FREAKING WORLD GETS INVOLVED! The Finish Pinkie: What a sight this is. Only 3 of the 30 or so racers have actually finished the race. Only Winner Claude Scruggs, part-time racer Lee Revkins and Murray Clutchburn, hopefully him because he's popular, have got out of this one intact. Spike: Blame Johnny Blamer for this (pun unintended). He took out 21 racers in the big one on lap 150 including THE KING! AND RYAN SHIELDS! AND JAMES CLEANAIR AND THE GOD OF THE LAND! Speaking of James, he is a model almost the same as Claude, who is the winner. And Chick Hicks is to blame for this crash as well. Lee is proud, let's listen to the team radio of Lee. (Lee Team Radio) Lee: YES, YES, YES!!! I FREAKING DID IT, MAN! Lee's Crew Chief: Good job, Lee. This is the day where you will be the rookie of the year!!! If you don't get the rookie of the year award then this sport is officially considered (Popeye toot) up. Lee: Hope Manny does, because he's better at racing than me, especially at Calladega. Lee's Crew Chief: Ok then, if you say so. (No team radio, just racers speaking to each other) Manny (weakly): Hello, Lee. Lee: You have to win the rookie of the year. You're better at racing. Manny (weakly): Yeah and especially at Calladega. I hope so to win. (NOTE: He did win the rookie of the year in 1998. Lee was rookie one year later in 1999) Claude: THIS IS FOR YOU MISTI! THIS IS SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR YOU MISTI! SCREW YOU CHICK FOR CAUSING HER TO CRASH! YEAH YEAH YEAH I WON! AREN'T I A STRONG CAR? Fans: MURRAY! MURRAY! MURRAY! MURRAY! MURRAY! MURRAY! MURRAY! MURRAY! MURRAY! Claude: MURRAY FINISHED?! WOW! Pinkie: MURRAY HAS DONE IT! HE FINISHED 3rd AND AVOIDED THE WRECK LIKE THE GODLY BEING HE IS! HAIL MURRAY CLUTCHBURN! HAIL MURRAY CLUTCHBURN! MURRAY IS THE BEST DRIVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER! AS GOOD AS RUBY EASY OAKS Spike: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MURRAY HAS (Dolphin censor) DONE IT! HE (Popeye toot) DID IT! I CANT BELIEVE HE FINISHED 3rd IN THE RACE WITH THE LEAST EVER FINISHERS! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! Pinkie: (Seal Bark)! YEAH HE (Air horn) WON! (Triggered)!!! SO (Dolphin Censor) AMAZING! (You Kid)!!! Spike: YEAH! to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks Results 1. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 2. Lee Revkins - 200 laps 3. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 4. Winford Rutherford - 170 laps(engine) 5. Kevin Racingtire - 168 laps(crash) 6. Chuck Armstrong - 168 laps(crash) 7. Mac Icar - 151 laps(crash damage, had two extra laps before retiring) 8. Ryan Shields - 149 laps(crash) 9. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 149 laps(crash) 10. Ernie Gearson - 149 laps(crash) 11. Chick Hicks - 149 laps(crash) 12. Rusty Cornfuel - 149 laps(crash) 13. Dirkson D'agostino - 149 laps(crash) 14. Ruby Oaks - 149 laps(crash) 15. James Cleanair - 149 laps(crash) 16. Mike Yankee - 149 laps(crash) 17. Greg Candyman - 149 laps(crash) 18. The King - 149 laps(crash) 19. Darren Leadfoot - 149 laps(crash) 20. Ralph Carlow - 149 laps(crash) 21. Brush Curber - 149 laps(crash) 22. Mark Landis - 149 laps(crash) 23. Misti Motorkrass - 149 laps(crash) 24. Billy Oilchanger - 149 laps(crash) 25. Kevin Shiftright - 149 laps(crash) 26. Sage Vanderspin - 149 laps(crash) 27. Johnny Blamer - 149 laps(crash) 28. Crusty Rotor - 149 laps(crash) 29. Slider Petrolski - 149 laps(crash) 30. Ponchy Wipeout - 149 laps(crash) 31. Haul Inngas - 149 laps(crash) 32. Dirkson D'agostino - 149 laps(crash) 33. Manny Flywheel - 149 laps(crash) 34. Eugene Carbureski - 67 laps(crash) 35. Todd Marcus - 10 laps(crash) 36. Dale Earnhardt Sr - DNS (due to a bad practice crash which causes him to miss this race) Category:1998 Piston Cup Category:Historic Races Category:Races Won by Claude Scruggs Category:Races where Lee Revkins places 2nd Category:Races where Floyd Mulvhill finishes in the top 10 Category:Races with less than 16 finishers at least